


Target Acquired

by Elerina18



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerina18/pseuds/Elerina18
Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?
Relationships: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Raina Temple, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan
Kudos: 6





	1. Introductions

Title: Target Acquired  
Author: Elerina18  
Fandom: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)  
Pairings: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Raina Temple (and mentions of other characters/pairings from the same Legacy)  
Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?  
Parts: 1/?  
Status: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: Characters & setting belong to LucasArts, Bioware, & EA  
Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story

Chapter 1: Forged Alliances - Introductions

Kel'dren's POV:

"Kel'dren?"  
I looked up; still not quite used to hearing my "real" name.  
"What is it, Raina?"  
"Sir, we received word from a dark lord asking us to go to Vaiken Spacedock. It's from someone named 'Darth Arkous'. The message seems urgent."  
"Of course, it is," Kaliyo replied, joining us in the Phantom's conference room, "A Sith lord breathing out of the wrong nostril would be considered 'urgent' to them." She sat down and folded her arms .  
Raina frowned. "We still have a duty to the Sith and the Empire..."  
Kaliyo rolled her eyes. "I don't think you understand what 'free agent' means, Raina. We don't always have to drop everything every time a Sith 'commands' it."  
"While Kaliyo is, technically, correct; I will admit I am curious," Eckard replied, walking in with Vector, "Especially since most recent requests have come directly from Darth Marr. I tried looking up this 'Darth Arkous', but found nothing noteworthy, outside of what was already stated in his message."  
I watched the message myself as everyone had their 'discussion'. I raised an eyebrow when the Darth mentioned his plan was "starting with the planet Tython."  
"Tython?" I said aloud, " Either he thinks he found information about the Jedi he can exploit, or the Jedi defenses have become so weak he believes the Empire can overtake their base of operations..."  
"Or, he's so arrogant that he thinks he'll make a name for himself by succeeding in this 'suicide run' on the Jedi home base," Kaliyo sighed, then looked up at me, "I don't suppose the message had a figure attached?"  
"Kaliyo!" Raina admonished, "Regardless of payment, we still are honor-bound to serve..."  
Kaliyo stood and started walking out. "I'll follow your lead, Agent," She said on her way out of the room, "Just don't get us killed. I need a drink..."  
I shook my head as Kaliyo stomped out. I looked at everyone else. "Even with the risk, the potential information we could gather on the Jedi and the Republic could be invaluable. I am also curious as to what changed for Tython to suddenly become a viable target."  
"So, I take it we're setting a course for Vaiken," Eckard replied, more a statement than a question. I nodded.  
"Take care, Kel'dren. We are a bit wary of the Darth's motives, for all the same reasons that were already stated, but We follow you, as always."  
"Thank you, Vector," I replied, as he and Eckard walked away. I then noted SCORPIO never bothered to join us, not that her absence surprised me. I couldn't help but sigh. I adore my team, mostly, but they can grate sometimes.  
A kiss on my cheek brought me out of my thoughts.  
"I'm sorry for my earlier outburst, Sir," Raina said, moving to sit next to me, "Kaliyo just doesn't understand..."  
"Nor will she," I replied, "Don't let her bother you." I pulled her close, and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away, and grinned as I saw my girlfriend's cheeks flush.  
"So, I take it you're not angry with me?" She asked, referring to our ongoing on-and-off argument about our "duty" to the Empire.  
While I am still loyal to the Empire itself, I'll never truly follow the Sith again, not blindly, not after everything that was done to me. I appreciate the distance we have been given since becoming 'free agents', not being under anyone's control, and we could still keep an eye on the Empire and its people. Plus, everything I've done for the Empire seems to have granted the ability to get in a Sith lord's face without getting shocked to hell for having a different opinion, most of the time (not that I didn't do that before anyway, taking great pleasure in telling off Jadus, Zhorrid, Razor, and the rest). Raina still goes on about "obedience" and "control", even though she, and the whole team, knew about my conditioning the second I was physically able to explain that strange behavior. These 'discussions' have been happening periodically since the incident with her father.  
I care about her; I just wish she understood why I don't hold "blind duty" in such a high regard as she does.  
I shook my head at her, and she smiled as she brushed a few strands of blue hair out of my eyes.  
"You really should get a haircut," She said, giggling. I sighed.  
"So it's slightly longer than regulation. It looks fine," I shot back, "You know, it will be some time before we reach the Spacedock..." I smirked suggestively. She immediately stood, I took her hand, and we walked to my quarters. I pulled her close as the door slid shut...  
*************************************************************  
Upon reaching Arkous' coordinates on the Spacedock, I saw I wasn't the only one to receive his message. I peered around at a male and female Pureblood Sith and a human female Mandalorian.  
Of course, of everyone in the Empire, let's invite my extended family.  
Regardless of looks, we all do have some genes in common. I went to greet my 'cousins'; Azzara, aka "Darth Nox" (a title I absolutely refuse to call her, much to her annoyance), Zarrim, aka the "Emperor's Wrath" (another title I won't use) and Azzara's younger brother, and Drexa, Grand Champion and Mandalorian. It was actually nice to see them after so long, even if my Sith cousins and I don't agree on certain principles.  
We were soon invited into a room where Arkous was pacing near a holo-display of Tython, going on about what a great "victory" this was, even though the mission hadn't started yet. He bowed to "Darth Nox" & the "Emperor's Wrath", and acknowledged me and "Darth Tormen's Enforcer", which caused her to glare daggers at the Darth. Next to him was a younger Sith lord I didn't recognize. He introduced her as his advisor, Lana Beniko.  
She was attractive for a Sith; and apparently Zarrim agreed, because he started flirting with her. She ignored him, and turned to me. She closed her eyes briefly, then opened them and said:  
"Secrets. They are windows, doors, and walls, all at once. You lead a complicated life."  
I'll admit, that was a somewhat impressive observation, considering I hadn't said a word to her yet. I'm guessing she's heard of "Cipher 9" before now.  
"What can I say? You got me pegged. Not bad." I replied. I wasn't about to start flirting if my cousin had his eye on her; I didn't feel like getting force-choked to death. It wouldn't have been anything serious anyway; it never is.  
"As in all things, it is the Force that guides me," Lana replied, then she & Darth Arkous started describing the mission to Tython, specifically to the Jedi Temple. I raised an eyebrow when Arkous mentioned a "source he personally trusted", but now was not the time to press the issue. As we headed for the shuttle, I heard my cousin mutter: "Why can no one just use my name? 'Drexa' is not that difficult. The next person who links me to Tormen is getting set on fire..." It took every ounce of willpower I had to not laugh a bit, even if it was in understanding of her frustration.  
**************************************************  
The Tython mission went smoothly. Surprisingly smoothly, to the point where it seemed as if the Jedi had only left what equated to a skeleton-crew defending the temple. The Sith lords celebrated the "victory", and Drexa talked to a Devaronian friend of hers about the 'value' of some of the artifacts in the temple. One of the soldiers asked me about some Jedi padawans they found. I told him to let them go; I saw no point in killing children. I turned to see Goh talking to Arkous on his com:  
"You haven't found it yet, Lord Goh, because the blasted Jedi don't want it found! Keep searching!"  
'The Darth seems almost panicky,' I thought, 'What does he need so badly?'  
I turned on the com in the room, and was greeted with Lana congratulating us.  
"Don't I get to hear what Darth Arkous and his pet are discussing?" I asked her.  
"It's no secret," she replied, "With the temple secure, Lord Goh has been tasked with uncovering any hidden information stores."  
'And yet, Arkous sounded like he was looking for something specific...' I let it drop; she either didn't know, or wasn't telling me, both likely.  
*****************************************************  
"The Jedi Temple is now in Imperial hands," I stated as we walked up to Darth Arkous. He congratulated us, Lana started talking about where the Jedi keep their treasures, then Arkous started on about how the Republic must be feeling right now. Before I could ask questions, the same soldier ran up, out of breath and panicking. After finally finding his voice, he said:  
"Republic forces have made landfall on Korriban, and sacked the Sith Academy!"  
"What? A retaliation so soon? What is the present status?" Arkous exclaimed.  
"It's done. The Republic has taken the Sith Academy, secured it, ...and reports indicate Darth Soverus gave his life in its defense."  
"I see... Leave us." The soldier left.  
Arkous turned to us, "Darth Soverus made a fine addition to the Dark Council. We should all strive to be as loyal to the end."  
"Wouldn't the Republic have been better off trying to reclaim the Jedi Temple?" I asked, trying to make sense of the situation.  
"It is a ...perplexing matter," He replied, "But we can't concern ourselves with it now!"  
Arkous started going off about the Republic in the Academy, and Lana said she will try and get us as close to the Academy as possible.  
As we were leaving, Arkous turned and demanded that whomever was leading the Republic be "made an example of", and to NOT take him prisoner, which to me was an odd request. We made our way to the shuttle, the Sith going off about how there are Jedi in their precious Academy, while I was trying to figure out how the Republic even managed to take Korriban in the short time since we left Tython.  
******************************************************  
Retaking the Academy was, again, surprisingly smooth. We managed to get to the Dark Council chamber before I got a chance to think about what was going on.  
"You the one in charge here?" I asked the Jedi we found in the chamber, "Before you answer; I was told to kill whoever was in charge."  
"So it's happening," He said, seemingly more to himself than to anyone in the room, "I didn't think I'd have served my purpose so soon."  
"What are you going on about? What purpose?"  
"We believe in a cause worth protecting - worth dying for. Let's see if you can say the same! The force give us strength!"  
I honestly thought a Jedi Master, especially one left to guard a prime enemy stronghold, would have put up more of a fight.  
"It's happening. It's all happening, and you can't stop it!" The Jedi exclaimed, as he lay on the floor dying.  
"I propose a trade: You tell me everything, and I'll call for medical assistance," I offered, stepping up to him and ignoring the looks I got from my cousins.  
"It's too late for me, but I leave this place knowing I've set a great thing in motion..." The Jedi died before I could get anything else from him.  
I activated the com in the chamber, and Lana congratulated us.  
"This Jedi commander, he said some... odd things." I told her.  
"I'm sure Darth Arkous would like to hear about it. He's eager to offer up his congratulations in person." Lana thanked us, then disconnected.  
*******************************************************  
"The Republic's been flushed from the Sith Academy, and their Commander Jensyn is dead." I announced to Darth Arkous. He congratulated us again, in a similar over the top manner as every other conversation with him so far.  
"Before he died, Commander Jensyn said something about having 'served his purpose'." I told him.  
"He did? It almost sounds like the Republic sacrificed all those troops for some ulterior motive." He replied, then continued to praise us. In all of his blathering, one phrase did catch my attention: "Everyone will look back on these days as the nascent events that framed a new foundation for the galaxy."  
'What in blazes does that mean?'  
Lana said she was reflecting on the day's events, and they both thanked us.  
As we left, I received a message: "This is Lana. I need you to meet with me somewhere private. You may be the Empire's only hope."  
************************************************************  
I went down to the cantina, and found a table to wait for Lana. Once she finally approached me, she apologized, in her own way, for her earlier silence.  
"Truth is, I have a great deal to say. Now that we're alone, we can have a real dialogue."  
I took the opportunity to try to get to know the person I apparently will be working with for a while; at least beyond this current mission.  
"You're unusual for a Sith. You don't even have a title." I stated.  
"Knowledge, answers, truth, the Force, these are the things I hold dear. Titles don't interest me." She replied, seeming somewhat annoyed. Not the response I expected; she may actually be more intelligent than most Sith I've met.  
She then went on to explain that Arkous was looking for a specific artifact on Tython, and said the attacks on both planets appeared to be simultaneous, which made far more sense with the timetable we were working with than one being in response to the other. That would explain the lack of troops on Tython. She also mention something "writhing, growing" in the force.  
"Someone like you, Commander. Most would never trust you. But you're practically the only one I trust right now. Help me unravel this mystery." She said.  
"Potential rogue operatives, Galactic repercussions... You've got yourself an ally." I replied, thinking about what my team would say once they learned we were going to investigate another group who were potentially manipulating events in the galaxy to their own ends. Lana thanked me, and said she would do some research into what happened on both planets.  
"May the force ever serve you," She said as she walked away. I left to tell my team the "good" news about our new assignment.  
***************************************************************  
Sometime later, I received a message from Lana to meet her on Manaan.  
My cousins arrived on planet shortly after I did. As we walked into the building, Azzara stopped for a moment, then shook her head.  
"I can sense the Republic here," she said, then winked at us, "We are not alone."  
"Great, the perfect place for a family reunion," Drexa replied sarcastically, "Just keep my sister away from me..."  
"Still not getting along?" I asked. Drexa scowled and kept walking. I sighed. If they were here, then the Republic also realized something's going on.  
Lana greeted us as we entered, then started telling us about a Rakatan device Arkous had been searching for, which lead to the original attack on Tython. She tracked the Darth to Manaan, and also discovered a "Colonel Darok" from the Republic was also here; He was the one that lead the attack on Korriban. She then said they appeared to be working with a Selkath geneticist in a lab at the bottom of the ocean, and suggested we investigate.  
"You're not coming?" I asked.  
"I had intended to face Darth Arkous myself, but I sense a presence here; a potential ally." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder if she was referring to our 'other' cousins.  
***************************************************************  
Theron's POV: 

This really hasn't been my week.  
First, I'm asked to help oversee Darok's "attack" on Korriban, which had seemed such a promising lead at the time. Then, as soon as the strike team returned to the space station, we started receiving reports that Tython, the closest thing I have to "home" in the galaxy, was under siege by the Empire. I am eternally grateful to the strike team for clearing them out as fast as they did. Well, at least I made a few new powerful contacts, if not necessarily 'friends', during that mess. I spent the rest of the time "digging", as promised, into Darok's movements, along with the Darth the strike team ran into on Tython. I eventually tracked them to a lab on Manaan.  
Upon arrival, I discovered another Sith was also here snooping around, though I couldn't tell if she was with the Darth, or trying to track him down like I was Darok. I told the strike team I had a "contact" I needed to meet, and they left to investigate the lab.  
I started exploring the building, pistol at the ready, trying to see if I could figure out what the SIth was up to. I turned a corner, and was greeted with a red lightsaber blade pointed at my face.  
Yeah, definitely not my week.  
"So, you are the presence I sensed," She said, lowering her blade, but not turning it off. I kept my pistol aimed at her.  
"Well, glad to hear I was apparently expected," I said sarcastically, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"Lana Beniko," She said, "Considering I don't sense the same writhing darkness from you, It seems you're here tracking Colonel Darok & Darth Arkous, and not one of their followers."  
"And since that revelation hasn't caused you to try and slice me in half, I take it you're here for a similar reason." I lowered my pistol, then put it on my hip when she sheathed her lightsaber, "Theron Shan, Republic SIS. What do you know about the situation?"  
We started filling each other in on what we had seen so far, filling in gaps. I kept my expression as passive as possible as she spoke about Tython, and it seemed she did the same when I mentioned Korriban. We also mentioned we each had strike teams exploring the lab. Mine included the leader of Havoc Squad, the Bar'senthor of the Jedi order, and one of the Republics top privateers. Hers included two Sith lords, one of whom was on the Dark Council, the Empire's best bounty hunter, and an Imperial Commander, formerly Cipher 9. Once I received word that the security for the lab had been overridden, I started slicing into their data files. What I found gave me a headache.  
This week just keeps getting better and better...  
"Find anything of interest?" Lana asked, after being surprisingly nice enough to check in with both strike teams while I was slicing.  
"Apparently they took a Wookie prisoner, and are planning to experiment on him," I replied, "The Wookie is listed here as 'Jakarro'. He may be willing to help." I couldn't help but sigh as I spoke, "I also found several references to the 'Order of Revan'. Apparently Darok and Arkous are members." I went over all the other data I found, my mind racing.  
Why me? I have enough issues with my immediate 'family'; I don't need my ancestor or his followers causing problems too.  
****************************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV:

"I've met our potential ally, who's already proved quite resourceful. He's learned of a prisoner in the security hub who's been scheduled for disposal by experimentation. This 'Jakarro' sounds like someone you might want to talk with..."  
"Understood, Lana," I replied to her message. The four of us made our way to security, making quick work of anything that fought against us. Once we arrived, we found a Wookie slamming his fists against his cage wall. He also had the head of a protocol droid strapped to his chest, and what I assume was the rest of the droid was in a bag on his back.  
Before any of us could react, another group of Selkath started attacking us. Just as suddenly, a barrage of bombs and blaster bolts appeared from nowhere, being shot past us and hitting the group of Selkath. A blue blur ran past us, ignited a double-bladed saber, and made quick work of any that remained after the initial barrage. When the dust cleared, we were face to face with Kiri'nara, a blue-skinned female Twi'lek, currently sheathing the afore mentioned saber, Cal'yssia, a female Mirialan wielding an auto-cannon large enough she could seemingly fit inside the barrel, and Jazira, a red-headed female human currently spinning and storing a pair of mismatched pistols.  
"I was wondering when you were going to show up," I said, smirking at the rest of my extended family.  
"We were tasked to track down a potential traitor to the Republic," Cal'yssia replied, a scowl on her face, "I take it you're here for a similar reason?"  
"Let me guess, Colonel Darok came to you with some great opportunity to attack Korriban 'for the glory of the Republic'?" Azzara asked.  
"Then Darth Arkous must have told you similar about Tython," Kiri said calmly. I don't think that Jedi knows how to be anything other than calm. Then again, I genuinely fear for the one who does make her angry.  
I walked over and disabled the security grid while the others were talking.  
"We're rescuuued!" The droid suddenly screeched.  
"Stupid droid! That doesn't look like a rescue squad!" roared the Wookie.  
"Jakarro! My most sincere apologies for his outburst. Please don't leave us here to rot, I implore you!"  
"Do not speak for me when I have not spoken, or I will shut you off forever!"  
"I'm guessing the two of you have no choice but to stick together." I stated, amused.  
The droid introduced itself as C2-D4 and the Wookie as the Jakarro we had heard of earlier. He then went on to explain that they were hired to deliver "legal" medical supplies, then were captured and scheduled to be experimented on by someone called 'Gorima'. I opened the cell, and told them we would welcome their help. Jakarro said he needed to get his weapons and would meet us in the lab.  
As we moved on, Lana checked in and told us her new "ally" found information about force-sensitive Selkath, and to be careful.  
After dispatching one, a new voice came through my com: "Hi. You don't know me, but I'm here with Lana. She's meditating, using her connection to Darth Arkous to pinpoint his location. She wanted you to know if I found anything, and I did. Energy readings from Gorima's lab. Rakata technology's firing up like crazy in there. Don't know for sure what's going on, but I can pretty much guarantee it's got to be stopped."  
'A Core Worlds accent,' I thought, looking ahead at the Republic branch of my family, 'Must be a friend of theirs.'  
We eventually made our way to the lab, and found this Gorima experimenting on a large Selkath covered in strange implants. As I started talking to the scientist, Jakarro ran in and both he and the droid started loudly threatening him.  
I talked them down; we didn't need a potential asset dead because the Wookie was throwing a fit.  
At that moment, a wall slid open, revealing Arkous and Darok watching us.  
"Was this the potential complication you sensed?" Darok asked.  
"No, this isn't my advisor, but rather her associates. And it appears some 'friends' of yours are here too," replied Arkous. We tried asking questions, but the two of them did was thank us for getting "everything they needed", and walked off. Before we could follow, an explosion went off, seeming to shake the lab apart.  
"We're leaving now," Arkous sneered, "As this facility comes crashing down upon itself, enjoy a preview of our infinite army."  
Debris was everywhere, water seemed to flow in from every direction. In the chaos, we were separated from our Republic cousins, but I knew they were smart enough to care for themselves. As we tried to find an escape route, my com activated: "Me again. Darok and Arkous ejected all the emergency pods. No going back the way you came. Good news is I slaved one of the pods. Got it on remote pilot, heading for a docking hatch nearby. You should have the coordinates now. Get going!"  
No choice but to trust Lana's "resource". We followed this information, then he came back on the line: "Getting readings from their alpha cyborg. That thing's serious -and it's coming right for you! Stay sharp!"  
We encountered it in one of the other labs. As it prepared to attack us, I heard: "Lana said you were tough. Let's see it!"  
'He's watching us?', I thought, 'then let's put on a show.'  
Zarrim and Drexa leapt in; Zarrim roaring and attacking with his saber, Drexa unleashed fire and explosives, Azzara shot lightning at it from every conceivable angle, and I was able to sneak behind and attack the creature with my poison bolts and blades in every weak spot it had left.  
Once the creature was down, I activated the consol in the room, bringing up a holocall to our "savior".  
"Hang on. Emergency pod's almost secure, but not quite." Said the man in the holo.  
"You're with the Republic, aren't you?" I stated.  
"That's right. I'm also trying to save your lives. You got a problem with that?"  
It took a lot to hold my tongue. Imminent threat of drowning was not a good time for a political debate.  
"...Just get us out of here." I said, sighing.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do."  
The door finally opened, and we ran to the escape pod, followed by Jakarro.  
*************************************************************  
I couldn't help but smile briefly, in both relief and amusement, as we returned to see our Republic cousins being talked down from striking out at Lana. She then turned and walked over to us.  
"Welcome back. Once again you've displayed a skill and determination that few possess."  
"I've seen worse," said her "ally", walking up beside her. My face remained passive as I was able to study him for the first time, noting posture, expressions, weapons, several implants on the upper left side of his face, anything that may be useful. The holo didn't do him justice; he was actually quite attractive.  
"Maybe I should make proper introductions." She said, as my team started brandishing weapons. I made a gesture for them to stand down.  
"No need to tell me who I'm addressing. I'm Theron Shan, Republic SIS, and your new ally."  
My initial attraction lessened and images of Ardun's and Hunter's final moments started flashing unbidden in the back of my mind at hearing "Republic SIS". He must be here for Darok then, and likely working with Lana to figure out what the Colonel and the Darth are doing.  
"If Lana vouches for you, I'll let that be enough... for now." I stated evenly. Hostility wouldn't get us anywhere if he was willing to share information about the mission.  
"Fair enough... Commander," He replied, almost seeming to smile.  
'He could be useful,' I thought, 'He seems rather laid-back for a spy; it'll probably be easy to get him talking. Possibly, with the right persuasion, he could help us in all manner of things..'  
'Target acquired...'  
"You could always join the Empire. I think you'd make a welcome asset." I stated, smirking slightly.  
"I'm oddly flattered. Not even going to consider it, of course, but... flattered." He stuttered a reply.  
'Huh, it was easier than I thought to get him off-balance... Interesting...'  
**************************************************************  
Theron's POV:

I let Lana take lead on the explanations about our traitors as I tried to clear my head.  
Was that Imp seriously hitting on me? To say that was unexpected is an understatement.  
I noticed he was still looking at me, watching, studying. He was probably trying to see what kind of reaction he'd get with that statement, nothing more. I tried to see if I could get a read on him, but the Commander just stood there, emotionless red eyes just staring forward. He seemed like he was attending some "Imperial debrief", rather than just a conversation. I did find it interesting that he, and the other Imperials, mentioned they heard of the Order of Revan before, even if it wasn't the same 'incarnation', as Lana put it.  
The Wookie suddenly barged into room, ranting about revenge against Darok and Arkous while the droid was introducing itself, and effectively smashing the tension in the room with a sledgehammer. I took the opportunity and offered to have Jakarro help us track the traitors. He agreed, I told my strike team I would meet them later, and stared walking out with Jakarro, aware the entire time the Commander was watching me.  
So, I've apparently caught the attention of the best spy in the Empire, and one of the Republic's most dangerous enemies. Great...  
****************************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV:

Lana asked me to meet her in the Spacedock cantina soon after we returned from Manaan. As I sat and waited, my thoughts kept drifting back to that SIS agent.  
My distain for his organization notwithstanding, I won't deny the potential asset he himself would be, with the right convincing. Granted, it has been a while since I've done anything with a man (Lord Cytharat being the most recent), but normally it just requires a slight change in tactics...  
I looked up in time to see Lana finally walk over.  
"I was about to send out a search party," I joked.  
"Sorry, I had to confirm some things before coming to see you," She replied, "As I suspected, the Order of Revan as it once existed is no more. A bit of a shame, really. The Revanites' pragmatism may have been anathema to the Sith, but there was something appealing about it."  
"You should know I was once made a Revanite." I told her.  
"After crossing Darth Arkous, I doubt your membership stands," She replied, "The Order of Revan, as it stands now, doesn't wish to change the Empire from within. It aims to destroy us completely, and the Republic along with us. I've not yet learned why or how, but Theron Shan might. He appears to be rather good at his job."  
"Good at his job or not, he's not bad to look at." I semi-mumbled.  
"If you say so, I've been too preoccupied with our state of affairs to notice."  
I didn't realize I said that aloud.  
We discussed Darok's role, and Jakarro's potential usefulness, ignoring the slight heat I now felt along my face after my earlier statement. Thankfully, Lana didn't seem to notice.  
******************************************************************  
Lana asked us to come see her again sometime later. When we arrived, she started talking about Revaites she found within the Empire. She also mentioned having Theron Shan help her decode messages between them.  
"Theron Shan? You couldn't have brought this to my attention instead?" I asked,, slightly offended.  
"I would have thought it beneath your prestige. Anyway, Theron happened to contact me, so I made use of him."  
"What did he want?"  
"Theron's tracked Dark and Arkous to a base on Rakata Prime. They're building their Infinite Army." She went on to describe the process they were using, with Star Forge pieces being implanted into these cyborgs. A shuttle was procured, and we made our way to the planet.  
**********************************************************************  
Theron and Jakarro met us when we landed, and we went over the plan to attack the "grunt factory" as Theron called it. Lana stated she & Theron would be montoring from the ship. I shook my head as the droid loudly protested the idea of Jakarro running ahead and drawing fire. As we were leaving, I heard Theron say, "If you run into Darok, say 'Hi' for me... with your fist."  
I must admit, I'm starting to find his attitude amusing.., if literally nothing else.  
We made our way to the Temple with relative ease. Once inside, I activated a panel Lana mentioned on our way in, and activated a holocall to both of them. Theron mentioned using the panel to fry the dormant cyborgs in the next room, then Lana mentioned something about a sensor not working. When Theron went to 'investigate', Lana suggested leaving the cyborgs be, so we could procure the data stored there for the Empire. I smiled and made a joke about this proving she wasn't "snuggling up with the Republic spy" before agreeing with her idea.  
We eventually made our way to the roof, where we ran into Jakarro demanding to join us and wanting revenge. We agreed, and managed to catch Darok and Arkous just before they left. I made a joke about wanting to "join" them, which was swiftly denied. Jakarro picked up a piece of debris to use as a weapon, then the traitors attacked us.  
Once they fell, I was able to call Lana on a nearby console. "Arkous and Darok were never going to be taken alive. They were never going to talk."  
"I felt Darth Arkous' passing; this is an unfortunate turn." She replied sadly.  
"Blast it! Those two were running the show. They were our best hope of exposing the Revanites!" Theron exclaimed.  
"No, they weren't in charge. The disturbance in the Force, I still feel it. It's arrived."  
"We got company!" Theron said suddenly, "Ships, capitol sized, a whole bunch of them! I don't know if they're yours or ours, but one's coming in to visit!"  
A somewhat familiar voice was broadcast through the area, and suddenly a masked face was projected down to the surface, gloating.  
"I saw you take your last breath, and say your last words.."I stated, once I recognized the figure.  
"Oh I was dead, for all of a blink," 'Revan' replied. He then proceeded to gloat about how much stronger he was, and now with his group of followers, he was unstoppable. As he vanished, I heard Theron yell "Turbo lasers are locking on! Get out of there!"  
We scrambled for the shuttle as the guns started firing, barely missing falling debris. As we flew off, I tried to get back in touch with Lana, no luck. When we arrived back on the Spacedock, her office was a mess, and there was no sign of her. As I started to look through everything for information, a purple astromech rolled in, told us Lana had left for Manaan, and rolled away.  
******************************************************************  
"You made it!" Lana said, relieved to see us walk in.  
"The way Revan was laying waste to that place, I wasn't sure if you'd come out of it in one piece." Theron stated, seeming almost relieved to see us as well.  
I shook my head as C2-D4 mentioned his 'pieces', and he and Jakarro started arguing.  
"...Anyway, my point is: glad you got out of there. Any ally right now is a welcome ally."  
He sounds like he was genuinely concerned. Hmm.. Let's see where this goes.  
"So coy. I think someone from the SIS has a crush on me." I stated to him, smirking.  
"Me? Into you? That's so.... Don't be ridiculous!" He managed to stutter; his face red. It took all I had to keep from laughing at his reaction.  
"I must say, Agent Shan, you seem a little flushed all of a sudden." C2-D4 said, sounding amused. If it were possible, Theron's face was now an even brighter red.  
Theron stuttered over his words, and turned to leave, saying something about "finding a backwater to lie low in."  
Lana explained the Revanites has Theron disavowed, Jakarro had 12 death marks against him, and she now had a bounty on her head. Zarrim stepped up and offered to speak to Darth Marr himself to have the bounty removed. She declined, saying she we still don't know who we can trust in the Empire, but she seemed touched by his offer. She then said the three of them would be going "underground". I offered to follow, she declined.  
"For all intents and purposes, you are Imperial Intelligence, Commander," She said, "The Empire needs you, all of you." Zarrim seemed a bit heartbroken as he told her he would miss her. She said she'll think of him too, and hugged him before walking off.  
As we walked toward our ships, I could feel all three pairs of eyes on me.  
"So, you really aren't picky, are you?" Drexa asked with a sly grin.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, keeping my face neutral.  
"You hitting on the SIS agent," She replied. I snorted.  
"That was nothing, literally. I was just toying with him, testing to see what it would take to catch him off guard. He seems easy to manipulate, if he could get that flustered with so little prompting."  
She and Azzara rolled their eyes at me. Zarrim, meanwhile, seemed lost in thought. Presumably thinking about Lana. We said our goodbyes, and flew off-world, my mind unable to shake my cousin's words.  
I've been toying with him, trying to get inside his head. Someone like that would be a wealth of information, if not the potential to pull him into the Empire completely. I needed to see what I could do to get the most out of the resource we've been given. 

That's it.

Yet, as I fell asleep that night, my dreams were full of visions of hazel eyes, and a sarcastic smile...

TBC...


	2. Rishi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Target Acquired  
> Author: Elerina18  
> Fandom: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)  
> Pairings: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Raina Temple (and mentions of other characters/pairings from the same Legacy)  
> Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?  
> Parts: 2/?  
> Status: Work in Progress  
> Disclaimer: Characters & setting belong to LucasArts, Bioware, & EA  
> Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story

Chapter 2: Rishi  
Kel'dren's POV:

It's been a while since I parted from Lana and the others, and haven't heard anything about their whereabouts or progress in looking into the Revanites. Raina has been suggesting speaking to the Dark Council, until Kaliyo brought up the fact that one of the Revanites we were originally chasing was a Dark Council member.  
I was researching a possible target when I saw Kaliyo walk in.  
"Hey, Agent. Doing a little research, huh?" She stated  
"It's nothing that can't wait," I replied.  
"Well good, 'cause I did that sweep like you asked. Found something," She said, throwing it to me. I looked down at the beacon in my hand, walked into the conference room, and started slicing into the beacon's data.  
"What are we looking at?" Vector asked.  
"A homing beacon sends a broadcast, not a direct signal. So we discover directly who's tracking us, " I replied, "Transceivers along our route pick up the beacon's signal. If I triangulate the origin of someone collecting the beacon's data from those transceivers... " A holo of a planet was projected from the table.  
"We are impressed," Vector said, "But We don't believe we have ever heard of this planet."  
"Rishi? I know it," Kaliyo replied, "Pirates and all that. Never been though."  
"Then it's your lucky day, Kaliyo," I said as we walked to the Phantom's bridge, "We're going to Rishi."  
*********************************************************************  
My first few hours on Rish were... interesting, to say the least. I brought Kaliyo with me, with the understanding that her skills would likely be the most useful in our current setting. Just after landing, we ran into a humanoid-bird being who went on and on about how I was a pirate and the leader of something called the "Howling Tempest Gang", who were apparently a violent gang of criminals. He also mentioned someone named "Gorro" wanted to kill me. I went to see this Gorro, who refused to listen to reason. After the fight, I decided to channel my old "Red Blade" persona (which seemed to amuse Kaliyo), and started asking about the person who told everyone about me. The bartender said she didn't know, but pointed me in the direction of a "Ky Zaiken", who apparently hired Gorro to kill me.  
Ky Zaiken, himself, was one of the biggest fools I had ever met, stumbling over himself about credits he owed my "gang". He offered to give me some datapad as a trade, which supposedly had the recording of the person who told him about me. I went to get the pad, got it back again after a monkey-lizard stole it, and was able to finally view the recording. The recording showed a woman with a mask and turban talking to Zaiken about my "gang's" arrival, and waved her had in front of him as she talked about credits owed. She also mentioned droids around town whom she sent to broadcast my "exploits". Her eyes looked familiar...  
After finally managing to stop one of the droids long enough to speak to it, it mentioned a "master" had told it all about me, and gave me coordinates to the place said master wanted to meet me. Just outside the building, I came across an alien I didn't recognize, claiming to be Gorro's "brother". After defeating him and sending him on his way, I finally found the person responsible for the run around.  
"Lana Beniko," I stated with a smile as she pulled off her mask.  
"Commander. Pleased to see you again," She replied, "I hope you'll forgive the cloak and dagger routine. You must grow tired of it."  
"It's actually been a refreshing change of pace to impersonate a 'legendary outlaw'," I replied.  
"Good to hear. You'll be doing more of it," Theron stated as he walked up to join us. My heartbeat quickened, ever so slightly.  
"Hello, Theron," I said, my face returning to a neutral expression.  
"Is that a good 'Hello', or a bad one? Outside of Lana, I can never tell with you Imperial types."  
"Are you really asking me that? After the last time I saw you," I replied with a smirk, noting the blush that appeared on his face.  
"Ok, point taken."  
As we walked into their hideout, they started explaining the Revanites were on Rishi, and working with the Nova Blades, which is why they brought me here under the "Howling Tempest Gang", to hide our true goals. Lana also stated my cousins had also been called to Rishi in a similar manner, and hopefully would be arriving soon to help. Meanwhile, I was to meet a "source" and cause havoc for the Blades, solidifying my cover.  
"Been hiding out a long time. Nice to see someone who isn't a complete stranger," Theron said as I was leaving, "Good luck out there."  
Once we were out of earshot, Kaliyo gave me a knowing smile. "You said you had been stuck working with the SIS again. You forgot to mention this one was cute."  
"If you're interested, you know I won't stand in your way," I replied, my face neutral.  
"He seems a bit too 'good and honorable' for me. He'd be boring," She said shrugging, "You seem to like him though."  
"I've just been playing with him for information, that's all. Same as any other mission," I snapped.  
"So you've been saying," She replied with a smirk, "Hey, everyone has their vices."  
"Enough, Kaliyo." I said, sighing.  
**********************************************************************  
Going after the Nova Blades' holdings with Jakarro and C2-D4 had been diverting, at least enough to distract from Kaliyo's teasing... and my own thoughts. We eventually ran into my extended family; and I had to shake my head as Cal'yssia complained about everyone in Raider's Cove calling them 'cannibals'.  
As we hit each target, it didn't escape my notice how intelligent Theron was. Of course, that was to be expected; I doubt he would have been hired by the SIS otherwise. He took to slicing like he was born for it. He also seemed to fall back on sarcasm and blunt observations quite a bit, perhaps to hide nerves or uncertainties. Regardless, his comments have amused me more than once, though I never showed it openly; can't give the enemy anything he could use against me. He was only helping because we shared an adversary; I needed to get as much as I could from him. He wouldn't be around for long, unfortunately...  
I shook that last thought out of my head.  
We raided the Nova Blades' base with relative ease, and I was able help Theron get into their systems. Once we returned, Theron told us about information he found about a former ally of the Blades named "Torch", a Mandalorian, who had a base on another island. He suggested we go speak to her and see if she's willing to help, or at least provide information.  
"What's the matter, Theron?" I asked with a smirk, "Is my being around so distracting you have to hurry me off to some other island?"  
"You're not entirely wrong," He replied.  
'This is too easy.' I couldn't help thinking, ignoring Kaliyo's gaze.  
As we were leaving, my com started going off. I told the others I would catch up, and answered it. A protocol droid asked to speak to the "Red Blade". Kaliyo and both looked at each other in equal confusion. I answered in the accent I used on Hutta, and was given coordinates in town.  
*****************************************************************  
When I arrived, I was surprised to find the former Minister of Intelligence waiting for me.  
"So, how is independence suiting you, Agent?" He asked, greeting me, " No one to answer to or interfering with your decisions."  
"I'm working with Sith more than I expected, but the cause is right; and it's on my terms." I replied evenly, waiting for him to get to the point. He went on about his "retirement", and that he was "no longer involved." ('Unlikely,' I thought.) He then said he wanted to speak to me about a personal matter.  
"Shara Jenn. The former Keeper and Watcher Two."  
My blood ran cold at the mention of her name. Shara was my first real "love" (if there even was such a thing in our line of work). She was beautiful, intelligent, had a wit that drove me crazy and drew me to her all at once. I always found it funny how much she complained about "hating mysteries", and yet could solve them with ease. She was probably the only person in the galaxy I would drop everything for, and I had no doubt the Minister knew this.  
I listened as he explained her fate since we last spoke; the downward spiral of her physical and mental health, then her capture first by the Republic, then her pod being stolen by pirates and brought to Rishi.  
"Shara saved my life more than once," I stated once he finished, "She was important to me... for a long time. I owe her this."  
"As do I," He replied. He then went over a plan where he would negotiate Shara's "purchase" from the pirates, and I was to slice the pirates' files & send him information to help with the "negotiations". He then advised we would meet back here after.  
The job itself was simple enough; the pirates were quite "agreeable" to the Minister's terms once we were done. I was thinking of all the things I wanted to say (let alone 'do') with Shara once I saw her again. I walked into the room to see the Minister talking to Shara... on a holocall.  
"You said we'd all meet back here," I stated as he paused the call, trying to keep my emotions in check lest I broke the man's jaw (before I got answers).  
"Yes, I lied. She's on her way to a private medical facility. I couldn't be sure you'd approve," He stated.  
"After everything we've been through, you'd still rather manipulate me than trust my judgment." My eyes narrowed.  
"It's nothing personal. My wife has the same complaint." He went on to explain that Shara will be cared for and rehabilitated, her brain damage repaired and "her loyalty programming undone". He also said he advised her to stay away from conflict, giving her a choice she never had. "Talk to her if you like; say your goodbyes." He turned and left the room.  
"I'll wait outside myself. Let me know if you need me," Kaliyo said as she walked out. I had a feeling she was going to have a few "words" with the Minister, and I was not going to stop her this time. I reactivated the holo.  
"Shara?" I asked, almost hesitant, "Do you recognize me?"  
"Are you concerned about the hibernation blindness, or the brain damage?" She replied with her usual humor, "Of course, I recognize you. The Minister, former Minister, said you helped me. I don't want them to do this, Cipher. I don't want them to decommission me."  
"You don't have to be scared. You're not a prisoner. Just say the word, and I'll talk to the Minister." I told her.  
"I do have to be scared. The Empire altered my limbic system. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, Ciph... Kel'dren. Everything just got in the way. I'm alright.. I am. I just don't know who I'll be without..." I ached to hold her, comfort her.  
"You'd be the same woman I've admired all this time." I told her, forcing a smile, "The same woman I'd cross the galaxy to protect."  
"And I thought I'd be the one protecting you," She replied.  
"Shara..."  
"It's enough, for now. Stay and talk, for a little while..."  
I told her about Illum, Makeb, and Oricon. She talked about the "humiliation" she's had to endure because of her medical conditions. I mentioned I was currently chasing another "mystery" and stuck working with the SIS again. "I wish I had you're insight on this one, Shara," I said, smiling, which made her laugh. Stars, I missed that laugh. "You are always welcome to reach out to me, Shara. My old frequency still works." She smiled sadly and seemed about to say something, then turned abruptly.  
"One of the doctors is calling me," She said, "I have to go. I wish you the best, Kel'dren."  
"You as well, Shara. Take care of yourself." The call disconnected.  
"Goodbye, Shara...," I said to the empty room, ignoring the tears threatening to form. 

I'm never going to see that woman again...

I cleaned my face and walked out to the Minister and Kaliyo, keeping my expression as neutral as possible.  
"I have a retirement to get back to," He said.  
"Retired or not, you're going to watch over that woman. You'll see to it that she recovers, and you'll make sure no enemies find her after. She's going to live a very peaceful life." I told him, my tone deadly.  
"Yes she will," He replied, " But don't underestimate her either. There is one other thing, by the way. I may be out of the game, but you're not. I hear rumors that Intelligence is on the verge of reforming at last. Darth Marr wants you to advise and oversee-independent but with full access."  
"Darth Marr sees my independence as treason," I replied.  
"Yes, but you'll be a check against any Sith who try to use intelligence for their own schemes."  
He gave me information about potential 'new recruits' for Intelligence, reiterated he was 'out of the game', then stated "Watch for enemies within and without. Everything is on you now, and you know the stakes for civilization." He then turned and walked away.  
If I never see that man again, it will be too soon.  
"How about I get you a drink this time?" Kaliyo asked, walking up to me, "You look like hell."  
"Thanks for the compliment," I replied dryly, "But I will take you up on that offer."  
*******************************************************  
Theron's POV:

I won't lie; it has been nice to work with some familiar faces again, even if some were more trustworthy than others. My original strike team finally made it to Rishi, along with Lana's. And, of course, hers included that damn Imperial spy. Ever since he landed, he seemed to take great pleasure in constantly trying to keep me on edge. He did have some good ideas though, like volunteering to raid the slave camp before I could mention it. I could understand how he got his job, hitting targets strategically, then vanishing, leaving no evidence that he was the one who did the damage.  
He was good looking, intelligent, charming, polite, and charismatic. Lana told me he's used these "skills" to great effect during his missions. All this proved to me that his teasing was nothing more than another "mission" to him; every word, every perceived emotion planned in advance to help him with his goal. In truth, the revelation doesn't surprise me.  
But why the hell am I disappointed?  
Lana, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying herself. The "Emperor's Wrath" made it no secret he was interested in her, and she seemed to respond in kind. This was a bit surprising, considering how guarded she's been since I met her.  
*********************************************************************  
The strike teams have been extremely effective in dismantling the Nova Blades. We asked them to check our newest lead in a Mandalorian named "Torch" on another island. We're hoping she'll give information about the Revanites, if not join us outright. As the strike teams left, of course the Cipher had to make one last comment: "What's the matter, Theron? Is my being around so distracting you have to hurry me off to some other island?"  
That damn smirk...  
"You're not entirely wrong," I couldn't help replying as I felt my face heat up. He left with a cocky look on his face, like he achieved something with my response.  
After all my training, all my experience conning other Imperial agents, my experience with the Empire overall, why do I feel the need to be honest with him of all people? Why is he making me feel like a teenager with a cru...

I do not have a 'crush' on Cipher 9. 

I threw myself into slicing the Blades' remaining files; letting work distract me from the jumble of thoughts in my head, mumbling to myself different techniques I was taught as a kid to calm one's emotions. Several files mentioned a safe house in the Cove where it seemed the Revanites met the Blades in person as needed.  
"Lana, check this out," I called to her when I found coordinates, "Looks like the Revanites have a safe house here. Even if it's empty now, they may have left something behind indicating their next move."  
"It is worth looking into," She agreed.  
"I hope it's not empty. I want to rip some Revanites apart," growled Jakarro, and C2-D4 agreed emphatically.  
************************************************************  
The building itself was not far from our "base". I entered first, pistol at the ready. Once it looked empty and secure, I gestured for the others to follow.  
A jolt came from seemingly nowhere, disorientating me. When I came to my senses, I was surrounded by masked faces. I shot at several before my pistol was knocked out of my hand. It was then I noticed I was never followed. I tried to break away, only for something hard to hit the back of my head. Through the crowd, I thought I saw Lana walking away as everything faded to darkness...  
********************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV: 

We arrived on the island without difficulty. The Mandalorians seemed to enjoy testing us, but we still managed to make it to Torch herself. She introduced herself as Shae Vizla, and ended up challenging us to a fight instead of having a discussion. After the duel, she unfortunately refused to help us, but she did tell us about a fleet of warships the Revanites had hiding somewhere.  
When we arrived back at the hideout, I was surprised to find Lana and Jakarro arguing... and no sign of Theron.  
"Theron's been captured by the Revanites," Lana told us, then proceeded to tell us about the safehouse, and the ambush that followed.  
"Between the two of you, there was no hope of rescuing him?" Cal'y interjected, crossing her arms, "I don't buy that for a second."  
Neither do I... I couldn't help thinking, especially after Jakkaro started complaining that he could have helped, but Lana held him back. Lana started talking about how if they had done something they could have been caught as well, or at least had their plan discovered. She also mentioned Theron was now in a position to "do what he does", implying this was a ploy to get him inside the Revanites to gather information. The droid then started talking about transmissions he picked up from the Revanites, mentioning a base on an island north of us.  
As everyone left, I pulled Lana aside. "You could have mentioned you two were planning to infiltrate the Revanites." I told her.  
"It wasn't anything planned, really," She admitted, "I just took advantage of the opportunity."  
'You took advantage..?' I thought. "What did Theron think of the idea?"  
She raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure he'll have plenty to say once we rescue him. I simply chose to not impede in his capture; allow him to infiltrate..."  
"That is not how these ops work." I interrupted, "I've had missions like this with Imperial Intelligence. The agent is told up front to allow a capture, what information may be needed, or what to do once inside, and, most important, is given an exit strategy should things go wrong. He likely would have volunteered for the op if you discussed it first."  
"I had every intention of rescuing him," She said, eyes narrowing, "We'll need to know what he's discovered while in captivity. I am surprised you care, Commander."  
"I don't," I snapped, ignoring the fact my blood was starting to boil, "Theron barely trusted us before this. He's not going to be willing to work with us once we do get him back if he feels he was abandoned."  
"I doubt he'd put a petty grudge before the Revanite threat," She shot back, walking toward the door, "We can discuss this more later."  
I followed, quietly seething.  
Why is this bothering me so much?  
*************************************************************  
We set up at a Rishi village near one of the Revanite bases. We were told by one of the natives that the base seemed segregated; Republic and Imperial traitors working together, but distrustful of each other. We took advantage of the discord, convincing those of our respective factions to leave or cause trouble for the other side. While there, I discovered Theron was being held in a stronghold further north. That also appeared to be where the Revanite fleet was located.  
Back at our hideout, we were discussing the best way forward. I shook my head; with the exception of possibly Kiri'nara, most of my family's skill sets do not exactly lend themselves to a strategic extraction, unless it's done under cover of explosions.  
"You take care of the fleet; I'll locate Theron," I stated. Everyone stopped and looked at me.  
"Perhaps one of his allies should go retrieve Theron," Kiri said, glancing back and forth between Lana and myself. She, Jaz, and Cal'y have made it quite clear since we got to the island that they despised and distrusted Lana for her inaction, and it seemed the rest of us by proxy.  
"I can infiltrate unseen, especially if they're distracted with their ships blowing up." I replied.  
"That should work," Lana chimed in, "If you can get me into one of their systems, I should be able to help locate Theron."  
"The others can take care of the ships; I'll join you," Kiri stated.  
"I have back-up," I stated, gesturing to Kaliyo, "If you're worried I'm going to hurt him, don't be. He's mission-critical; I'll make sure he stays in one piece." Kiri stared at me, almost looking for something. I knew well what she was trying, and did my best to keep my mind calm; I didn't need the Jedi seeing something she shouldn't. Her eyes widened slightly, then she seemed to almost smile.  
"You will take care of him," She said matter-of-factly, making me wonder what she thought she saw. "I'll still join you," She continued, "I can back you up as well. You're not the only one here who can walk through shadows."  
"Fine," I said, sighing and knowing better than to argue, especially now with time against us. We left shortly after. I took off on my speeder, forcing it to go as fast as the engine could handle, my heart racing.  
it's been too long. If those bastards did anything to Theron...  
**************************************************************  
If there is one thing my family knows how to do, it's make an entrance. The encampment went from peaceful serenity to utter chaos in a matter of seconds, as ships exploded in grand colorful displays.  
Using the distraction, I managed to get Lana connected to one of the Revanites' terminals as Kiri kept an eye on our surroundings.  
"I'm starting to get the hang of slicing; Theron's influence, I suppose," Lana joked as she worked, "There. I found a holorecording of Theron under interrogation. Coordinates are coming your way."  
"And Revan?" I asked.  
"No indication he's there, but no indication he isn't either," She replied, "I wouldn't let my guard down." She disconnected the call.  
"Theron's alive," I told Kiri, releasing a breath I didn't realize I was holding, "I have coordinates." She smiled knowingly, not saying anything.  
One of many reasons I hate the Jedi...  
We were able to make our way into the compound without being detected. Once inside, Kiri suddenly stopped me.  
"I'll guard the entrance, make sure no reinforcements get by. Go get Theron," She said with a smile, then vanished before I could speak. Kaliyo just shrugged as walked further into the compound.  
**************************************************************  
Theron's POV:

I couldn't help but wince as the interrogation probe finished another "round" on me. I glared up at the holo of Revan, who just shook his head at me.  
"You, of all people, should understand what I'm trying to do," He said, "I'm trying to save countless..."  
"No, you're not," I interjected, "This just comes back to you tearing the galaxy apart for your personal vendetta. I won't have any part in that."  
"You refuse to listen to reason," He replied, "If you would stop being so stubborn..."  
"I guess it runs in the family," I stated sarcastically. Suddenly, the entire compound started shaking violently.  
"Intruders," Revan seemed to growl before disconnecting. Seizing the opportunity, I managed to unbind myself and bolted to the security room where I saw them take my gun and tools. I quickly looked at the monitors as I grabbed my things, and couldn't help but chuckle as I saw several of their ships blow up and everyone in a panic. As I went to leave, one monitor caught my eye. I saw the Commander talking to Revan's projection on a holotable.  
"Where's Theron?" He demanded, red eyes narrowed in an expression that screamed he wanted to rip Revan apart.  
'He's here for me?' I couldn't help thinking. Attack droids suddenly barged in, preventing me from listening to the conversation. I threw a smoke bomb and ran, shooting several as I made my way to the entrance. As I got closer, I could overhear Revan say: "My plan's too far along for you to stop it now."  
I slammed a switch as I ran past, triggering the door to the front room. I managed to duck through as it closed behind me, cutting off my pursuers.  
"Don't listen to him! It's not over yet!" I exclaimed as I tried to catch my breath.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, turning to me, "I thought I lost you for good there."  
He thought I was killed? And that worried him?  
"Yeah, sorry. Almost made it out the front door when I saw you'd shown up to rescue me," I told him, almost feeling bad for making him worry, "Should have known you would."  
I proceeded to quickly explain what Revan had told me about a signal jammer blocking communications, and the intent to lure the Republic and Imperial fleets to Rishi so they could blow each other apart, with Revanites sabotaging both fleets from the inside. He suggested sending Jakarro in to blow up the jammer, but their anti-air defenses would have made that impossible.  
Before I could continue, I saw Revan touch something on his wrist, then the building started shaking and the door to the entrance slammed shut.  
Bastard activated a self-destruct system...  
"You could have joined me, Theron. Understandably, you're as tenacious as I ever was," Revan stated before disconnecting.  
Droids then appeared to come at us from every angle. I took a step back from one, and was surprised when I bumped into something. I turned to see I was back-to-back with the Commander. He turned to me.  
"You up for a fight?"He asked.  
"Not much choice," I replied, drawing my pistol, "I'll manage."  
"Just try to keep up," He told me, smirking as he, and the Rattataki he was with, opened fire on the droids.  
Factions and distrust faded away as we fought together for our survival. We sidestepped around each other, taking out targets and moving through the room, fighting like we'd been working together for years. I just barely dodged getting hit by one droid, but dropped my pistol in the process. The Commander then called my name. I turned to see a vibroknife flying at me. I couldn't help but grin in understanding as I caught it, turned, and stabbed the droid in one motion, pulling the knife free as the droid fell over.  
"Not bad," The Commander stated, seeming genuinely impressed as he picked up my pistol and handed it to me. I spun the knife and returned it to him. He then stopped and stared. Before I could react, he pulled out his own pistol and fired. The bolt flew barely centimeters past my head, and hit a droid I didn't notice behind me.  
"You're not so bad yourself," I stated, ignoring the ringing in my ear, "Though, some warning would be nice next time." The building shook again before he could reply. We ran to a console, and frantically worked to slice in to either stop the self-destruct or open the door. The console suddenly overloaded, and alarms blared as everything was falling down around us.  
Then it all just... stopped.  
"Hello?" came a voice through the building's com system that filled me with rage and relief all at once, "Are you there?"  
"Lana? What just happened?" The Commander replied.  
"I appear to have sliced through four layers of encryption to remotely deactivate the power core," She stated, seeming almost smug.  
"Just in the nick of time," I told her, "I don't think I could have managed that even." Credit where it's due, I guess.  
"Theron, good to know you're alive," She said, sounding relieved. She then told us she overheard everything and we needed to regroup.  
We made our way outside. I never thought I would enjoy the fresh air this much. After checking on me, the strike teams started making their way back to Lana.  
"Are you alright to fly alone?" The Commander asked me, again sounding genuinely concerned, "Or I can take you."  
"Just because I've been beaten and tortured for who know how long, doesn't make me an invalid," I started, then the adrenaline must have worn off because my head suddenly started pounding, "Although, I don't think I could fly straight if I wanted to right now."  
The Commander gestured to his speeder, before getting on himself. I got on behind him, and awkwardly slid my arms around him, only because I had nothing else to hold on to and didn't feel like falling off. He took off, slowly at first, then faster once he was sure I wasn't off balance. Without thinking, I rested my head against the back of his shoulders, hoping the vibration of the engine would help calm the headache. If he minded, he didn't say anything.  
"...Thank you," I managed to say once the pounding slowed.  
"For what?" He asked, eyes still forward.  
"For getting me out of there," I said.  
"I didn't do much," He replied, "You seemed like you were on your way out when I showed up."  
"More or less. Still... Thanks," I stated, holding him a bit tighter. His whole body seemed to relax when I did.  
'What am I doing?' I kept thinking, 'This is Cipher 9, the "Imperial Ghost", responsible for more Imperial victories than most non-Sith, one of the most dangerous enemies the Republic has. Yet.. He came for me... No, what the hell is wrong with me? I'm better than this...'  
The speeder suddenly stopped outside a small hut. The Commander got off and offered me his hand.  
"I can take care of myself, thanks," I said, hopping off the speeder. I walked inside to see the rest of the strike teams, Jakarro, and Lana. It was becoming clear, especially after overhearing what some of the team said back at the encampment, that Lana may have indirectly helped in my initial capture.  
"Theron, you have the intelligence on the signal jammer. You start," Lana said once everyone had arrived.  
"Right... the intelligence I gathered in the company of several interrogation droids while being held against my will," I snapped. Lana didn't seem to react to my comment, just standing there as I went over the details I had uncovered. The strike teams were going to attack the jammer, while I would be on standby to upload all the information about the Revanites to both fleets the second it was offline.  
*****************************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV:

It is amazing what we can accomplish when focus on a single goal. My family working in tandem made quick work of disabling the jammer, and I put in a call to Darth Marr's ship while Theron was working on the upload.  
"I'm here," Marr said when he finally picked up, "And you are on Rishi."  
"Darth Marr you have traitors aboard your fleet, scores of them. Acting under orders from Revan." I told him.  
"Revan is alive?" He replied.  
"He wants you to destroy each other up there. Your people should have a list of the traitors." I watched him turn and give a command to power down all weapons. At that moment, another call joined ours revealing the Jedi Grand Master I recognized from the Black Talon so long ago.  
"Grand Master Shan." Marr said, "It appears we have been set upon each other by your ancestor."  
"Yes," She replied, "We were notified by agents of ours who are planetside."  
The three of us made arrangements to meet at the safehouse on Rishi before signing off.  
**************************************************************  
When I arrived, I overheard everyone discussing a truce, at least temporarily. The Grand Master reintroduced herself, and thanked us for saving thousands of lives. Now that I've seen her in person, I could see quite a few similarities between her and Theron, not to mention the name Shan...  
Speaking of, she then pointed to Theron, saying: "My agent here has discovered that Revan is on the forth moon of Yavin; where he believes the final spark of the Sith Emperor resides."  
I couldn't help noticing Theron making a face at being called her 'agent'.  
"Revan intends to return the Emperor from the brink of death, so he may finally be destroyed," Marr stated, "The Emperor hungers; if restored, he will attempt to consume all life in the galaxy, and I am certain he would succeed. No one, not Revan, not the Jedi, not you, not me, would be able to stop him."  
We then discussed putting together a joint Imperial and Republic strike force to stop Revan himself on Yavin 4. I rejoined Theron and Lana once everyone left.  
"It's nice to see the Empire and Republic can work together without stabbing each other in the back," Theron stated, glaring at Lana.  
"It was the right move, arranging for your capture," She argued, "We've succeeded, haven't we?"  
"Un believable," Theron replied, "Where's the trust, huh? Did it go wander off someplace, or was it never there to start with?"  
"I made a calculated strategic decision, and it worked. As we can all see now," She retorted.  
"And if you had talked to me about it, I would have volunteered. But you didn't even give me a choice!" Theron shot back.  
"We couldn't risk the Revanites knowing your capture was a ploy. You had to be in the dark for the plan to work," Lana countered.  
This is getting us nowhere...  
"With all that's going on around us, we have to be able to trust each other," I said, interrupting both of them, "Lana, you owe Theron an apology."  
"At the risk of sounding egotistical, I will not apologize for being right," She stated, eyes narrowing.  
"Do it."  
"Theron, I recognize that I betrayed your trust," she said, turning to him, "And for that I'm sorry."  
Jakkaro started roaring about wanting to fight the Revanites, shattering the tension in the room.  
"Isn't there anything else you wanted first?" Theron asked, looking up at me.  
"Yes, will that be all?" Lana asked.  
"Lana, I think it's time Theron and I got to know each other a little better," I stated, looking at him passively. He appeared to blush, but it was difficult to tell past all the bruising.  
"Yes, of course," She said, standing, "The rest of us will make ready for Yavin 4."  
As she started to go, Zarrim suddenly stepped up and asked if he could speak to Lana privately. They stepped out, and the rest of the team left for their respective ships. Once everyone left, Kaliyo pulled me to one side.  
"I knew it!" She hissed in my ear, smirking, "You've been all over that guy since we landed! Go on, hurry and get him out of your system; you know I won't tell Raina. I'll meet you on the Phantom when you finished your 'business'." She turned and left, leaving just Theron and myself.  
"I'll admit, that was impressive," Theron said when I walked back over to him.  
"Which part?" I asked, raising an eyebrow  
"To be honest, pretty much everything we've accomplished so far has been impressive," He replied, chuckling a bit, "But, I was talking about you making a Sith lord apologize, and she not only didn't try to fry you alive, but she actually apologized. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. I've done ops like that before. True ignorance in those scenarios can lead to too many mistakes, including losing agents unnecessarily..." I stopped, trying to shake the image of Theron lying lifeless somewhere in that compound.  
"You were actually concerned that I was killed?" He said, looking at me, "I'm a better agent than that."  
"I apologize, that actually wasn't meant as a slight against your skills," I stated, feeling my face heat up.  
"You were worried about me," Theron said after a moment, eyes widening in realization, "Or were you worried about losing any 'intel' I gathered?"  
I didn't blame him for still not trusting me. Part of me still didn't trust him.  
"...Would you believe me if I said I was worried about you?" I asked after a long pause. I sighed, "Lana and I had a 'discussion' after I found out what happened. It... bothered me that you were never told what was going on; we could have lost much more than we gained if anything happened to you..."  
"So coy. I think someone in Imperial Intelligence has a crush on me," He said, mimicking what I said on Manaan with a smirk. I felt my face go hot before I could do anything to hide it. He started laughing, then winced visibly.  
"You haven't had your wounds looked at yet?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"In case you haven't noticed, we've been a bit busy since I came back," He replied, then nearly doubled over.  
"Sit down," I said, helping to settle him in a chair, "Don't move."  
"I'm not a child," He said, glaring at me.  
"No, but we can't exactly have you half-dead on Yavin, either," I replied as I pulled out my med kit. I started applying kolto cream to the scratches I saw on his face. "Hold still," I told him as he tried to pull away.  
"I can take care of myself," He stated, annoyed. I shrugged, and handed him the med kit.  
"Fine," I said sighing, "Stubborn bastard."  
"It runs in the family, you couldn't tell?" He replied with a grin as he applied kolto to a wound on his side.  
"Family?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.  
"Well, I figured you and the Grand Master were related; you look similar and have the same last name. I also heard Marr mention Revan was her ancestor, which likely means he's related to you also."  
"Satele's my mother," Theron stated with a sigh. He stood, and handed me my medkit back.  
"Better?" I asked as I put the kit away.  
"Much, actually," He replied, "Thank you for that."  
"No problem," I replied.  
"I 'm surprised you didn't react," He said.  
"About Satele? Why?" I asked.  
"Most people have a thousand questions when the two of us are together," He replied.  
"The two of you don't seem close, for obvious reasons. Does she bother you?"  
"No. I love it, though. She calls me her 'agent', like it's sheer coincidence we have the same name. Though it's not like Master Satele raised me, or we do any 'mother-son' stuff. Just an odd way to refer to your kid, you know?"  
"When we get to Yavin 4, you should say something," I replied.  
"Maybe. I'm not really bothered by it, so much as amused," He said, "I've conned a lot of Imperial agents with phony backstories over the years, and here I am telling you the straight-up truth. I'm the enemy. Or at least, I will be again if we live through it all. Gotta say, though, I've enjoyed this while it's lasted."  
"It has had its charm, hasn't it?" I replied with a smirk.  
"You could say that," Theron said, seeming to blush again.  
I decided to take the opportunity. I stepped forward, pulled him close, and kissed him, careful not to touch anything that was still healing. I fully expected Theron to take a swing at me, but he relaxed and returned the kiss.  
"And they said if I ever kissed an Imp, I'd spontaneously implode," Theron said as we parted.  
"Maybe by the time we reach Yavin 4," I replied with a chuckle.  
"Not the most subtle hint, but yeah, we need to get going."  
As we were leaving, something occurred to me.  
"Were you ever told my name?" I asked. He stopped to think for a moment.  
"Not that I remember," He said after a pause, "Lana kept calling you 'Commander', and I've heard other titles, but I don't remember ever being told your name."  
"Since we're going to be 'working' together, at least for a while, it's Kel'dren." I held my hand out, and he shook it.  
"Pleasure, Kel'dren," He replied.  
The walk back to the ship was quiet, but my mind was racing.  
I've never been that open with anyone, not even Shara or Raina. Why do I feel the need to be honest with him of all people? Because he's been honest with me? Why is my first instinct to trust him? How did Theron Shan get under my skin?

TBC...


	3. Yavin 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Target Acquired  
> Author: Elerina18  
> Fandom: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)  
> Pairings: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Raina Temple (and mentions of other characters/pairings from the same Legacy)  
> Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?  
> Parts: 3/?  
> Status: Work in Progress  
> Disclaimer: Characters & setting belong to LucasArts, Bioware, & EA  
> Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story
> 
> Chapter 3: Yavin 4

Title: Target Acquired  
Author: Elerina18  
Fandom: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)  
Pairings: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Raina Temple (and mentions of other characters/pairings from the same Legacy)  
Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?  
Parts: 3/?  
Status: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: Characters & setting belong to LucasArts, Bioware, & EA  
Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story

Chapter 3: Yavin 4  
Theron's POV:

'Why did he tell me his name?'  
A question I haven't been able to get out of my head since I left Rishi. Well, one of many things I can't seem to get out of my head since I left Rishi.  
Only out of curiosity, I tried looking up his name discreetly on the trip to Yavin 4, and wasn't surprised when I couldn't find anything. Probably fake...  
The atmosphere at our "base" on Yavin 4 was tense, to put it mildly. Republic and Imperials eyeing each other with suspicion. Not to mention I was trying to keep my mother from seeing, or sensing, anything unusual from me, and to keep myself focused. It was difficult to keep my mind from drifting back to my last hour on Rishi.  
I looked up at the sound of boots hitting stone, and felt my heartbeat quicken ever so slightly as the Commander walked up the stairs. He was wearing an Imperial uniform that seemed tailored to him specifically; shades of black and gray contrasting against royal blue skin tones, red accents seeming to match his eyes exactly...  
'The jungle air is stifling...'  
I was grateful when the strike teams from both sides started discussing our situation, focusing on the conversation as I tried to reorder my thoughts.  
"We carved out an area as close to the temple as we could. The high concentrations of Massassi in these parts made it difficult," I heard Lana say.  
"It didn't help that you knew about the Massassi, but didn't bother to give a head's up to our recon teams," I snapped.  
"This is no time for infighting or deception. The stakes are far too high," The Commander said, effectively silencing everyone.  
"Agreed. We cannot let emotion cloud our judgment. Easier said than done for some, I suppose," My mother stated, and I couldn't help feeling that statement was directed at me, as much as anyone else.  
Soon after, the teams were asked to set up sensors out in the jungle. Shortly after they left, Lana wandered away from everyone, then started talking into the communicator on her wrist. I walked up, making polite conversation with some of the troops, trying to hear Lana's conversation.  
"...Yes, in theory," I heard her say hesitantly.  
"Then let's do that," Came a soft, accented reply that I recognized as the Commander's voice. I noticed Lana scowl out of the corner of my eye. Before I could comment, my datapad beeped as it picked up signals from the sensors. I walked back over to the table, reading through the new information as the strike teams returned.  
Lana and I went over the details about the Massasi. Then Marr mentioned a secret temple that supposedly was constructed to train the Imperial Guard.  
"And there are life forms inside, human," Satele warned, "Whether it's Revanites or the Imperial Guard, they won't be looking to help us."  
"I'll get you all the cooperation you need. All it takes is the right motivation," The Commander replied, smirking at Satele.  
"I will not condone what you're suggesting," She stated, looking somewhat aghast.  
"And what do you think your agent does in the Republic's name?" Marr retorted, and I could swear he was smirking himself under his helmet.  
Heh, he's not entirely wrong.  
Marr told the Imperial strike team to retake the temple. Then told the rest of us to stay behind, stating this was solely an "Imperial matter".  
Yeah, that didn't happen.  
Our strike team left soon after the Imperials, and apparently all met at the temple by chance, according to the com chatter. The teams returned soon after with a prisoner in red armor who seemed to be ranting at everyone and no one all at once. Marr and Satele went back and forth with different "ideas" for getting this guard to talk; some of the others joining the 'discussion'.  
"He's fanatical, unpredictable," The Commander said, stepping up to Marr, "Someone like that must be tricked into talking, not beaten."  
"I can always look to you for a particularly skewed perspective," Marr replied, almost menacingly. The Commander didn't even flinch.  
"Bring the man to my chambers," Satele stated, then turned to walk away. I started to follow, trying to keep listening to Marr and the Commander.  
"It should please you to know, your service to the Empire is invaluable," Marr stated to him, voice dripping in rage and sarcasm. The two stared at each other, neither giving ground.  
'Marr's going to kill him...'  
Marr then turned, without another word, and started following us.  
Okay, so it's one thing to talk someone like Lana into backing down, but he just talked down the leader of the Dark Council, and is still breathing.  
Who is this guy?  
*****************************************************  
We passed along Ivan's information regarding a device meant to kill off everything on the moon; and those deaths would fuel the Emperor's reincarnation. Apparently, it seemed my ancestor was going to activate it himself, to try and "kill" the resurrected Emperor once and for all.  
"Ivan clued us in on a series of complex locks that will get us access to the temple. They're our next objective," I told the strike teams, giving them what coordinates I had before they left.  
"Hey, could you give the Commander and I a sec?" I asked before he walked off.  
"Of course, don't be long," Lana replied as she and Jakarro walked away. I couldn't help but notice her pull the Wrath aside before he left.  
"Everything alright, Theron?" He asked once everyone was out of earshot.  
"You mean, other than the fact we're all dead if this doesn't work?" I replied sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm just great, Commander."  
"We're alone," He said, "You are welcome to use the name I gave you."  
"I actually do have questions about that, Comm... Kel'dren. But, we don't exactly have time now to discuss it." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.  
"Look," I told him, "In my line of work, you stare death in the face pretty much all the time. I'm sure you do too. I'm not in tune with the Force at all, but I don't have to be to feel it. If we don't stop the Revanites, that's over. Everything."  
"So much for you following in your mother's footsteps and becoming a Jedi, or even a Sith for that matter," He replied dryly, with that same damn smirk.  
"Sure, and I suppose if I became a Darth, I could tell you what to do. Yeah, I don't see that happening," I retorted.  
Kel'dren bit his lower lip, like he was holding something back. Then, almost like a dam breaking, he started laughing. Genuinely laughing. I couldn't help it; I started laughing too. It felt good to break the tension. It was also nice to see Kel'dren start to peak out from behind the mask of Cipher 9.  
"You know, I think I needed that," I said as the laughter died down, "Better yet, I think you know I needed that."  
"But seriously, I don't need the Force to take down Revan and his cult," He told me, red eyes staring directly into my own, "Which is exactly what I'm going to do."  
"Now that's what I like to hear. Try not to die, ok? It would be nice to see you again."  
"You be careful too, Theron," He replied, with what actually looked like a real smile, as he walked out. I took several deep breaths, trying to make sure my face wasn't the same color as my jacket before I walked back to the camp.  
Okay, maybe I have a slight crush on him.  
**********************************************************  
I don't know why I didn't notice earlier, but it seems the strike teams Lana and I have been working with this whole time apparently know each other. Or, at least, work together like they've known each other a while. In an incredibly short time, they've managed not only to get the temple open, but somehow they were able to convince both factions to work together against Revan. The Commander's title seemed well-earned as I watched him relay the battle plan to the troops of both sides in his usual smooth tones, and everyone seemed willing to listened (although there was a bit of grumbling).  
The strike teams flew to the temple, and we followed as a second wave. I spent most of the shuttle ride going over our plan, fighting back nerves.  
We arrived in time to hear "Revan" brag about how much power he had, and how the teams had "nothing". Right, so we have the seven strike team members, two Sith lords, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order, a Wookie brawler, and a professional spy who has spent recent years going up against my fair share of Sith.  
...And apparently Torch decided to join the party after all.

So, yeah "Gramps", we're a hell of a lot more than 'nothing'. It's almost a shame it won't stay this way...

The fight was intense, even with our numbers. Revan was definitely powerful enough to hold his own against our onslaught, even being attacked at all angles. I caught glimpses of Kel'dren in the chaos, moving around Revan, dodging, shooting, and stabbing in an almost premeditated manner; as if it was a dance more than a fight to the death. Revan unleash a wave of Force, throwing everyone back. Kel'dren landed nearby. I quickly pulled him to his feet. He nodded an unspoken "Thanks", then rejoined the fight.  
It must have been the chaos, everyone in close proximity making line-of-sight difficult, but it almost looked like Kel'dren hit Revan with lightning during the battle.  
I sighed with relief when Revan finally fell, breathing but beaten.  
*********************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV:

It's over.  
Well, the Revanite threat is over. Now we have an incorporeal, power-hungry "Emperor" to deal with.  
'And these idiots are going to focus on going after each other again, dividing their efforts instead of uniting them...' I couldn't help thinking as I watch Imperial and Republic forces start to take off, troops glaring at each other as they boarded their ships.  
I walked up to Theron and Lana as they were saying their goodbyes; Theron seeming slightly less annoyed with Lana after the whole "letting him get captured" mess on Rishi. They parted as I walked up.  
"We'll speak soon," Lana told me as she walked away. I couldn't help but dread whatever she wanted to talk to me about.  
"She's something that Lana," Theron said, "One to watch... or maybe watch out for."  
"She's don't what's required of her," I replied, "In fact, I'd say she's gone above and beyond."  
"Yeah, that's one way to put it.." He stated, snorting  
"I still don't agree with how she treated you, however," I told him.  
"Thanks...," He walked up closer to me.  
"What a ride, huh?" He said, smiling, "If you told me when we met all the ups and downs we'd go through together, I'd have called you crazy. Maybe I called you crazy anyway; I don't remember anymore. Between all my family fun with Revan and the Grand Master and then, well...You..."  
"Care to finish that thought?" I replied, smirking at him.  
"I won't lie. You've been one of the two real bright spots in all this."  
"Two?"  
"Well, look, there isn't any easy way to say this, but, I mean... We both knew this would have to end eventually. The Republic exonerated me, so I'm back in the fold. And, they gave me a new job, a big one."  
"And here I thought I might be able to recruit you into the Empire." I smiled.  
"Oh, yeah, why not? I'm sure everyone would trust me and never assume I was secretly working for my own mother," He replied sarcastically.  
'Is that all?' I thought, laughing a bit, 'I may be able to work on that...'  
"As soon as we rejoin the fleet and make the jump to light speed, that's it," He continued, "No more truce. You and I, we probably won't exchange another word ever again." He looked genuinely disappointed at the thought.  
"Who needs words?" I said, pulling him close and placing my lips against his. He pressed back, leaning into the kiss with much more passion then our kiss on Rishi. I felt my body begin to tremble as I kissed him harder. I pressed my hands against his chest, slid them slowly up and gently pushed his jacket off. I couldn't help but shudder as I felt his hands rub along my chest and start unbuttoning my uniform...  
****************************************  
"That was... Wow..." Theron managed to stutter as he rolled off me. I tried to catch my own breath as I sat up.  
"Glad you enjoyed yourself," I said with a smirk as I got dressed.  
"Hope you did too," He said as he put on his own clothes, "I guess you could probably tell I haven't been with anyone in a long time."  
"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I picked up his jacket, dusted it off, and handed it to him. "You don't have a pretty face waiting for you on Coruscant or anything?" He snorted.  
"No, I don't," He replied dryly as he put his jacket on, "And here I am getting personal with the enemy again." He turned to look at me. "I gotta go before anyone from the Republic notices I'm gone, but I do have a question for you." He sighed, "Why did you give me a name?"  
"I figured it would put you more at ease than calling me 'Commander' all the time," I replied, "It's also not information you can do anything with; I made sure of that."  
"Then why not tell me your last name too?" He asked.  
"I may," I replied, "You do anything with my name, that affects me, and I can deal with it. My surname also affects my family, and if they get hurt because that information was given to the wrong person, that person dies. It's that simple." I smiled.  
"Fine, keep your secrets," He replied, smiling.  
"Besides, it gives us something to talk about next time," I stated with a smirk.  
"You think there's going to be a next time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, the Emperor is still out there. Everyone present here knows what that means, so there is a strong likelihood the next time we see each other one of us won't be on the business end of the other's blaster." He laughed .  
"I guess I wouldn't mind 'working' together again, if it did actually come to that," He replied, "Well, it seems weird to wish you 'Good luck', so just... take care of yourself, Kel'dren." He reached out his hand.  
"You too, Theron," I replied, taking his hand and shaking it, "I'm sure we'll meet again."  
He smiled as he turned and headed back to camp. I stood there for a moment, trying to steady my emotions before returning myself. I'm sure Marr wants to 'talk' to me too.  


TBC....


	4. Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theron and Kel'dren have their first date.

Title: Target Acquired  
Author: Elerina18  
Fandom: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)  
Pairings: Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Theron Shan, Male Imperial Agent | Cipher 9/Raina Temple (and mentions of other characters/pairings from the same Legacy)  
Summary: We should be enemies, fighting on opposite sides of a war that has lasted centuries. The only reason I gave the SIS agent any attention at all was to get information; use him. He was just another target; a means to an end... so why can I not stop thinking about him? Why do I care what he thinks? How could I know someone from the SIS would change my life?  
Parts: 4/?  
Status: Work in Progress  
Disclaimer: Characters & setting belong to LucasArts, Bioware, & EA  
Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story

Chapter 4: Post-Ziost/Interlude

Kel'dren's POV:

We had arrived at Vaiken Spacedock, and I let the crew know they were welcome to go on leave for a while, so long as things were quiet, and I would contact them when they were needed. No sooner had the words left my lips than Kaliyo bolted, saying something about finally being able to have some fun as she ran out the door. I shook my head as the others started laughing at Kaliyo's antics.  
"She does make a good point," Eckard said, chuckling, "We could all use a break after everything that's happened. Yourself included." He looked pointedly at me.  
"Yes, Doctor," I replied with a sigh.  
"I simply thought it might be beneficial for you to rest before we take on the next galaxy-wide conspiracy," He stated, smirking as he left the ship. Vector simply nodded, wished me well, and left himself.  
"Sir," Raina spoke softly, walking up to me. I turned to her, and my heart fell when I saw her crestfallen expression. We had argued, yet again, and I unintentionally hit a nerve. We haven't really spoken since.  
"Perhaps it would be best if we spent this leave apart," She said, barely looking at me, "It seems we both need some time to breathe, and I have some personal business I've meaning to handle anyway."  
"I understand," I replied, knowing better than to say anything more. I kissed her cheek, noting her flinch, but didn't say anything. "Take care of yourself, Raina." She nodded and left.  
SCORPIO had been sent on a resource-gathering mission, but I still took the time to walk the ship anyway to make sure it was empty. Silence was a rare commodity aboard the Phantom most days, and I took some time to just enjoy it. Eckard was right; we all needed a break after the chaos on Ziost. I could still see the planet turning to ash in my nightmares, even though it happened weeks ago. The "Emperor" had simply vanished afterward, and there was still no sign of him.  
I tried to shake the thought from my head, and my mind ended up turning to the memory of soft jungle grass, the feeling of hands running along my chest and back, the taste of caf on his tongue, hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in the starlight...  
Ziost was such a mess; I only got a chance to speak to him briefly before everything went to hell. I haven't heard from him since. I almost miss him...  
I brought myself back to reality very quickly. I still don't understand what happened to cause an enemy to affect me the way he does. He's SIS, of all things. He's probably using me to get in good with his bosses again; he'll need something after the fiasco he caused. He is the last person in the galaxy that I should be thinking about.  
And Ardun Kothe is likely laughing at me from his grave right now...  
The only people in the galaxy who ever meant more to me than a fling or a tool for information, at least "romantically", are Shara and Raina. The only people I've ever really considered as "friends" are those in my crew (with the exception of SCORPIO).  
But it was the SIS agent (whom I had only known for a few months) that I got personal with. It was the SIS agent who saved me from drowning. It was the SIS agent who I fought to save from the Revanites on Rishi. It was the SIS agent who fought with me side-by-side through the chaos, regardless of loyalties.  
It was the SIS agent who made me feel at ease; allowed me to feel more like myself than I've felt since I was a child...  
He's also not exactly in the Republic's good graces right now. He may be open to a conversation...  
If nothing else, I either need to get him out of my head once and for all, or take the risk and jump into this "sarlac pit" and see what happens. Especially since Raina and I seem to be more colleagues than lovers these days.  
I went to my quarters, shut the door, and started digging through the information I kept from our Coalition on Yavin 4. After finally finding what I wanted, I pulled out a spare holocom and opened a secure line...  
*************************************************************  
Theron's POV:

I don't think my life could get much worse if it tried these days; The Sixth Line mess, finding out Kovach was feeding information to Saresh, an entire planet turning to ash because the "Emperor" was hungry...  
At least Master Surro and the other Sixth Line members are on the mend, per Satele's last report. I'm also a little surprised I was only put on "administrative leave" and nothing worse; maybe the Director or Malcom put in a good word for me.  
Plus, a certain Chiss Commander seems to have taken up residence in my head (and heart...) and won't leave me alone. Seeing him on Ziost wasn't surprising; Lana likely brought him in once she found out what we were dealing with. What was surprising was that he seemed genuinely pleased to see me again. Unfortunately, we didn't get much of a chance to talk. I almost miss him...  
I shook my head. Why do I keep doing this to myself? He's one of the Empire's best weapons; he's not an ally, let alone anything else. What happened on Rishi and Yavin 4 didn't mean anything to him. I need to get him out of my head...  
My heart nearly burst out of my chest in surprise when my holocom started beeping loudly.  
'Great, who wants to yell at me now?' I couldn't help thinking.  
I rolled out of bed, pulled on the first set of clean clothing I could find, and answered the com.  
... And ended up looking at the Sith Intelligence Commander, smiling pleasantly on the holo.  
If destiny was real, it must be laughing at me right now...  
"Hello, Theron," he stated in his usual smooth accented tones. I ignored the slight shiver I felt at hearing his voice again.  
"Hi..." I managed to reply, "How did you get this frequency?"  
"Are you alone?" He asked, seeming to ignore my question.  
"Yeah, it's just me here. What's going on? How did you get my frequency?"  
"Come on now, Theron. I have to keep some secrets," He said, his usual cocky smirk on his face, "I can't just call to say hello?"  
"All things considered? No," I replied, "Did Lana put you up to this? Did the Empire finally put a bounty on my head or something?"  
"If we did, Drexa would have already hunted you down long before now," He stated, "And... Lana doesn't know I'm talking to you."  
"So, I'm not the only one who 'likes' to defy my superiors," I stated. He made an expression as if he was rolling his eyes.  
"I don't report to Lana. At least, not directly. Or Marr for that matter, as much as he likes to think I do."  
"Then... what do you want?" I asked, getting slightly nervous.  
"We didn't get a chance to really talk last time we saw each other. Understandably so. I was wondering..." He seemed to fidget a bit on the holo; was he actually nervous about something? "Would you be willing to meet up in person? No Empire. No Republic. Just a friendly chat somewhere in neutral space. Maybe over dinner?"  
Something clicked in my head, but the idea was so ridiculous there was no way it could be real.  
"Are you... trying to asking me out?" I asked incredulously.  
"... If you want to think about it that way," He replied slowly, turning his face away. I nearly dropped the holocom, my mind racing.  
A date? With Cipher 9? Sure. Why not? What could possibly go wrong? This doesn't sound like a trap at all...  
Then again, this was also the same person who pulled me out of that Revanite camp. The same one who stood up to a Sith Lord to defend me. The same one who's had deal with more that his fair share of my family drama. The same one who seemed to trust me enough to tell me his name...  
The same man who seems to have figured out exactly how to drive me crazy, in multiple different ways..  
He's a risk. This whole thing is a risk. Anyone higher up in the Republic finds out I had a fling with an Imperial agent, it's more than my career I lose; I may end up in prison.  
Wait a minute...  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I responded, "Somehow, I have a feeling the Dark Council is going to do more than raise an eyebrow when they find out you've been fraternizing with a Republic spy."  
"Maybe," He replied, shrugging, "If they find out. But I think it's worth the risk, don't you?"  
Worth the risk...  
"No Republic? No Empire?" I asked.  
"No crew mates. No Emperor. No mission." He seemed to confirm, "Just you and me, taking a break from the galaxy for a day."  
"Just a day?" I replied, unable to stop myself.  
"We'll start with a day," He stated, his smirk returning, "Then we'll see how things go after that."

I should tell him no. The smart thing would be to tell him no... 

Yet, what comes out of my mouth is: "Sure, let's do it. Where do you want me to meet you?"  
"I know an out-of-the-way place on Nar Shadaa with decent food. No one would think to look for us there. Unless you want to pick a place you're comfortable with."  
"Just go ahead and send me your coordinates," I told him. He seemed to genuinely smile.  
"I just did. I'm already en route. I look forward to seeing you." The com blinked off.  
He wants to meet up now?  
I sighed as I put on some decent clothes. Might as well prepare for whatever ambush I just agreed to walk into...  
I looked back at my now quiet holocom.  
Worth the risk...  
I grabbed my tools and my pistols (just in case), locked down my apartment, and started heading for the Coruscant spaceport.  
**********************************************  
I had to double-check the coordinates I was given, as I ended up staring at a plain, unmarked building that appeared to be barely holding itself together. After making sure I didn't get lost somewhere, I gingerly opened the door, hand on my pistol. I walked down a dark hallway for quite a while, turned a corner , and was suddenly assaulted by more lights, sounds, and music than the Promenade on Life Day.  
Once I caught my bearings, I started making my way through the crowd, trying to keep an eye out for the Commander. Suddenly, the crowd shifted, and a young woman stumbled and landed on me.  
"Hello there, Handsome," she slurred as I helped her to her feet. Her breath smelled like a mix of about ten different types of alcohol. "You're new here, aren't you? I'd recognize a face like yours. You looking for a good time, Hun? I could oblige."  
"Thanks, but I'm good for now," I replied, laughing good-naturedly, "I'm actually looking for someone. He's Chiss, a bit shorter than me, longer dark-blue hair, Imperial accent. I'm not sure what he'd be wearing."  
"There's a really sexy Chiss that was talking to the bartender a little while ago. Don't know if he's who you're looking for though." I'm not sure why my blood started going hot when she called him 'sexy'.  
"I'll go check. Where's the bar?" She vaguely pointed toward the far corner, where the crowd seemed the thickest. I thanked her and weaved my way through the crowd as quickly as possible. Eventually, I made it to the bar, and breathed a sigh of relief to see Kel'dren standing there, wearing the same long dark jacket he wore when we first met. He said something I couldn't hear to the bartender, then handed him a handful of credits.  
"Interesting choice," I said, chuckling as I walked up to him.  
"My friend Kaliyo introduced this me to this place a little over a year ago," He replied with a smile.  
"And she still owes me 500 credits for the mess she made last time," The bartender stated, a scowl on his face.  
"I thought I paid for the damage already," Kel'dren replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"You did. But I want her to pay up. You gotta stop bailing her out," He shook his head, "And who's this now?" He gestured to me.  
"This is my friend, Theron," He said, smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I could feel my face heat up slightly.  
"Friend... right..." The bartender responded with a chuckle, "What'll you have, Theron?"  
"I guess I'll start with a glass of Corellian Ale, if you have it."  
"Hey, Rex," Kel'dren spoke up, "Put anything he gets on my tab."  
"You got it," he replied as he handed me a glass.  
"Are you sure? I can get my own drinks," I told Kel'dren.  
"Don't worry about it. This is my treat." He grinned at me as he downed his drink. I drank mine, then raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Top shelf? Are you absolutely sure you want to cover this?"  
"Like I said, my treat," he replied, "Hungry?"  
"A bit." I looked around, "Where do you eat here? This just looks like a dance club."  
"Upstairs." He pointed to an elevator on the far wall, "Shall we?"  
We made our way up in a (mostly) comfortable silence. Once the door opened, he lead me to a private booth, that surprisingly already had food and drinks waiting.  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to be romantic," I joked as I sat down.  
"Is it working?" He replied with a smirk as he sat across from me.  
"Well, I doubt you would put in this much effort if you were planning to shoot me." I took a bite of the food, "You're right, it's not bad."  
"I'm glad you like it," He stated as he took a bite, "And you are allowed to relax, Theron. I'm not going to hurt you. I have no need."  
"Well, that's comforting," I retorted, "So, why am I here?"  
"Like I said, I figured we could both use a break. It's been an... interesting few months for both of us."  
"That's putting it mildly. Why me, though? I'm sure there are plenty in the Empire who would be more than willing..."  
"Why not you?" He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you enjoyed our 'moments' together, from what you said on Ziost."  
"I did.. I do.." I managed to stutter. I shook my head, "Sorry, never been great at this whole 'dating' thing."  
"If it makes you feel better, you are under no obligation to stay," He said, "I won't stop you..."  
He actually looks disappointed...  
"I'll keep that in mind, thank you," I said slowly, "For now though, you said you wanted to have a 'chat' on the holo. What did you want to talk about?"  
"Anything," He replied, a smile reappearing, "I would just prefer to not talk about 'business' if possible. I do have one question first though; how are your friends? Master Surro and the others?"  
"Recovering," I said, sighing, "There's another thing I have to thank you for. I'm sure Lana gave you hell for letting Master Surro go."  
"A bit, but I'd rather face that, than have anyone face the alternative..." His expression hardened. I decided not to press the issue. Thankfully, a waiter came by at that moment and refilled our drinks, breaking the tension a bit.  
"So, Kel'dren what?" I asked innocently once the waiter left. He looked at me confused. "Hey, you've learned more than enough about me after everything we've had to deal with; your turn. Besides, I seem to remember you mentioned you would tell me 'next time' back on Yavin. This seems like next time." I smirked myself as I watched him sigh in frustration.  
"... I'm not sure why I expected you to forget about that," He mumbled. He then looked up at me, his expression deadly. "My family means everything; and I know you know some of them. You misuse this information, I will kill you."  
"Okay, okay," I put my hands up in surrender, "You got it. I did make a career out of keeping secrets, remember? I promise, I won't do anything."  
"...Kyranos..." I barely heard him mumble.  
....He trusts me... Okay... I wasn't expecting him to actually answer me...

Hold on....

"When the Havoc Squad Commander first introduced herself to me, she called herself.. ."  
"Cal'yssia Kyranos-Jorgan," He interrupted, shaking his head, "That doesn't surprise me. She's always had a lot of pride." He chuckled as he noticed my confused expression. "Cal'y's my cousin."  
"...How? I don't see the resemblance."  
"Let's just say my family has had quite a few 'partners' over the generations," He said with a smile, "If you ran a DNA test on me, you would find a little bit of pretty much every sentient race in the galaxy."  
"So, who else are you related to?" I asked.  
"I'll let them tell you," He replied, "Let's just say you are not the only one that comes from a crazy family, Theron."  
"True enough," I said, laughing as I finished my drink.  
"Speaking of," He began, downing his own drink, "Who is the other half?"  
"Other half of?" I asked, feigning confusion. He scowled.  
"You know what I mean."  
I really don't want to answer. However, after what he said, I guess it's only fair...  
"... Jace Malcom," I mumbled.  
"The Supreme Commander?"  
"Yeah..." I took a bite of food just so I could stop talking.  
"...I hit a nerve, I apologize," Kel'dren said, looking sympathetic.  
"Thanks, but it's not a big deal," I sighed, "I just barely know the guy. I only met him for the first time a few months before I met you."  
"Can you dance, Theron?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject. I guess he thought he was making me uncomfortable.  
"Not well," I said, chuckling as I downed another drink, "Why? Do you want to go back downstairs?"  
"We could," He said, smirking at me, "Rex also had the third floor renovated and put in several bedrooms. He says they're for patrons too drunk to travel, but they can be used for... other things too."  
I nearly choked on my drink.  
"That's what you were doing when I walked in," I said once I could breathe, "You rented us a room."  
"I rented a room, yes," He said with a sly grin, "Whether we end up using it depends on where the night takes us."

The offer was tempting...

I sighed and sat back; my somewhat alcohol-addled mind suddenly taking stock of everything.  
"What are we doing, Kel'dren?" I asked with a sigh, "This has been fun, don't get me wrong, but it still comes back to what I said on Yavin. Unless one of us defects, or the galaxy itself changes somehow, this can't last. And I sincerely doubt either of those is going to happen."  
"...Maybe not," Kel'dren replied after a moment. He suddenly stood, walked over and sat down next to me. "That doesn't mean we can't enjoy the moment while we have it." Soft, cool lips pressed against mine. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue entry as I pressed back.  
"You don't play fair," I teased as we parted.  
"And you enjoyed it," He teased in return. He sighed. "You are right about one thing; I'm not leaving the Empire. I'm... needed, let's leave it at that. My offer still stands though."  
"About me joining the Empire?" I snorted, "I may be into you, but I'm not that into you."  
"Disappointing," He murmured, kissing me again.  
"I could try to pull some strings with the SIS, get you into the Republic..."  
"No." Suddenly, he wasn't teasing anymore, and his expression took on this far-away, angry, almost frightened? look. Somehow, I got the feeling his reaction had less to do with loyalty to the Empire, than it did something personal with the Republic.  
"Hey," I waved a hand in front of his face, "Are you alright?" He blinked, then started shaking his head.  
"...Theron?" He started rubbing his forehead.  
"You zoned out. What was that?" I asked, concerned.  
"... An old nightmare."  
"Do you want to ta..."  
"No."  
"Fair enough." I sighed and sat back. "I guess it's my turn to apologize for hitting a nerve."  
"Nothing you could have known," He replied, waving it off.  
"So, do you want to try that dance floor?" I asked with a grin as I finished my drink. He stood up and downed his.  
"Why not?" He replied, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the booth. He then reached down and pulled me to my feet.  
The music seemed to pick up the pace once we got downstairs. Kel'dren laughed as he started swaying to the beat. Stars, that man could move.  
Then again, I kind of already knew that.  
He reached a hand out to me. I smirked as I pulled him to me, moving our bodies in tandem to the music. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt his lips trail down my neck and along my collarbone. I slid my hands down to this hips, pulling him closer as I kissed where his neck met his shoulder.  
"Do you want to take this to the room upstairs?" Came a breathy whisper next to my ear.  
I didn't need to be asked twice.  
We grabbed our stuff from the booth and headed upstairs. I barely had time to close the door before Kel'dren pulled me onto the bed...  
***********************************************************  
Kel'dren's POV:

I awoke to a headache and a strange weight across my body. I opened my eyes, and smiled softly. Somehow, he ended up with me asleep on his chest and his arms around me. I heard a soft moan and looked up in time to see Theron's eyes slowly open.  
"Good morning," I said as I sat up.  
"...Mornin'," came a half-hearted reply.  
"I guess we both had a little too much to drink last night," I said with a chuckle.  
"I guess." He stood and stretched. I couldn't help but admire the sight.  
The calm was shattered by a datapad beeping.  
"Apparently, this is as much of a break as I'm allowed," I muttered as I pulled mine out of a pocket in my jacket. Theron sat down and started looking at his. Once I got mine open, it suddenly flooded with priority reports: a fleet of hundreds of ships appearing out of nowhere, an army of droids and force users taking down Jedi and Sith alike, Korriban in flames, Republic and Imperial worlds attacked without remorse, then the fleet just vanished, the only lead suggesting it went somewhere in Wild Space.  
"Theron, are you seeing this?" I turned to see Theron white as a sheet.  
"...How long have we been here?" He asked, and I could tell his mind was racing like mine was.  
"Not even a full day," I replied as we pulled our clothes on. At that moment, both our holocoms went off. I pulled into a corner to answer mine as Theron walked off to answer his.  
"Darth Marr," I said as his image appeared, "I just received the reports. Any word on where they came from? What is our response?"  
"All we know is they came from Wild Space. What's more, we have also been able to sense the Emperor's trail coming from the same location. I'm currently assembling a strike force aboard my flagship, both Republic and Imperial, and I need you to join us. Meet my ship at the edge of Wild Space as soon as possible!" The com clicked off. I looked up to see Theron return, looking almost defeated.  
"That was Satele," He said, "Apparently, my leave has been lifted and I'm needed on Coruscant right away. She said... Marr found the Emperor, and we're sending troops to help."  
"That was Marr," I said, "He just ordered me to his ship in Wild Space alongside those troops."  
"Just..." He heaved a heavy sigh, "Be careful, please."  
"I'll do my best," I replied with a small smile. "Don't worry," I continued, kissing his lips, "We'll see each other again soon, I promise."  
"I'm holding you to that," He almost whispered, pulling me close. I couldn't help but sigh myself as I returned the embrace.  
"May I borrow your com?" I asked. He gave me a confused look as he handed it to me. I programmed in my holofrequency and gave it back. "There's my frequency, just in case."  
"Thanks," He said, "I guess you already have mine."  
"It was included with the information Lana gave me after Yavin. You were listed as the 'Primary Point of Contact for the Republic'." I smirked.  
"Oh," He replied, shaking his head, "Come on, we have to go save the galaxy again."

Once I hit the spaceport, I sent messages to my crew, telling them we were needed and I will be picking them up at Vaiken Spacedock. I couldn't help but sigh as I took off. 

Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Canon Rewrite/Semi-AU; Shadow of Revan through current story  
> Kel'dren - Chiss Imperial Agent - Operative  
> Azzara - Sith Pureblood Inquisitor - Sorcerer  
> Zarrim - Sith Pureblood Warrior - Juggernaut  
> Drexa - Human Bounty Hunter - Powertech
> 
> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
